Calling All Angels
by Running Up Fawn
Summary: J/S songfic, set to Train's "Calling All Angels". Yet another fic of mine set in the hospital after Fallout II.


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine..not the characters or the song. The characters belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer, while the song is Train's. Spoilers through Fallout II, I suppose.  
  
This is yet another J/S hospital fic. I can't seem to stop re-writing the ending of Fallout II.  
  
Calling All Angels  
  
I need a sign to let me know you're here  
  
It took all of her energy just to pry her eyes open. Samantha Spade groggily looked around the drab hospital room, squinting against it's harsh white lights. The throbbing ache in her left thigh reminded her of exactly why she was lying here, of why she felt like she had been run over by a dozen trucks. Tears immediately stung her eyes as she remembered why she was alive, and a sob caught in her throat when she realized that she had no idea what had happened, or was happening, or where Jack was and why wasn't he here, why hadn't she woken up to his comforting smile and strong embrace?  
  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
  
Jack Malone slipped silently out of his wife's home. He glanced forlornly at it once before continuing down the stairs, and he wasn't sure what he was leaving behind. He had sat beside Marie for over two hours, willing himself to feel...anything, for her. But he couldn't. Every other thought was Sam, no matter how hard he tried to push her from his mind. And Jack had finally, finally given in to the ache inside. He hailed a cab, and told the driver to take him to the hospital. To the only thing that made him feel, to Samantha, beautiful and tragic, who had stormed into his life and changed it completely.  
  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
  
Tears flowed freely from her eyes, and she didn't even bother remembering that she was supposed to be a tough, hard FBI agent; she was just Samantha, lonely and lost, allowing the fresh pain to surface and bubble over, pain that came not from the wound in her thigh but from much deeper, from the memory of a low, soft voice, of a gentle touch, of eyes so deep and black they seemed to burn a hole inside her with each smoldering glance.  
  
Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup  
  
Jack's tired eyes burned, both from exhaustion and from the sting of tears he was desperately trying to hold back. He stared out the window of the cab, looking but not really seeing the world that flashed by. Right now, his world consisted not of cars and buildings, but of a whirlwind of images and memories, the most vivid being the most recent: Samantha, lying on the floor of the bookstore, her chest heaving with every strained breath and her brown eyes wild as they locked on his own. Jack felt his breath catch as he remembered the pain he had seen on her face, and how she tried so hard to keep from crying but couldn't help breaking down a bit as he stroked her forehead. Unconciously, his hand drifted to his cheek, where hers, warm, soft, and reassuring, had been hours ago. Jack gripped the seat of the cab, willing the car to travel faster; he needed Samantha right now.  
  
When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
  
Samantha tried to sort out her thoughts, but found that it took too much energy to even think. All she wanted was to know, to be told by someone, anyone, what had gone down in the bookstore after she had been rushed to the hospital. No, she reflected, that wasn't all she wanted. What she really wanted was in-the-flesh evidence that Jack was okay, wanted to wrap her tired arms around his solid form, to lay her head on his shoulder and breathe him in. She craved him, and the want was so intense it hurt.  
  
When you can feel the world shake from the words that I said  
  
Finally, finally, the yellow cab pulled up alongside the hospital and, after quickly paying the driver, Jack moved swiftly into the building. He gave the receptionist Samantha's name, and, sensing his urgency, she quickly pulled up the room number and relayed it to him. Walking as quickly as possible without actually running, Jack made his way down the drab corridor until he reached Samantha's room. He slowed to a stop at the door, took a deep breath and, not allowing himself time to think, gently pushed the door open.  
  
And I'm calling all angels  
  
And I'm calling all you angels  
  
Samantha's breath caught in her throat as her dark eyes drank in the form in her doorway. Tears of relief slid down her already-stained cheeks. She made no move to wipe them away, just let them fall as she rode the wave of emotions that coursed through her.  
  
"Jack.." her voice betrayed all that she was feeling, and before the word was off her lips he was moving, closing whatever distance was left between them. He sank down on the bed beside her and gathered her in, enveloped her in his strong arms, and  
  
Sam wasn't lost any longer.  
  
And I won't give up if you don't give up  
  
I won't give up if you don't give up  
  
He felt her bury her head in his shoulder, her tears staining his shirt but that was okay because his tears were falling too, dropping onto Sam's own bare, flushed shoulder. Jack figured he could sit like this forever, because he had never felt more at home than he did right now, his broad body molding with Samantha's slender one. Slowly, though, she pulled away slightly, her dark eyes searching his own. A small grin quirked on her pale lips, and she gently placed a delicate hand on his warm cheek.  
  
"You came back.." Sam spoke softly, and her words were more of a question than a statement.  
  
Jack nodded, entranced by her, as a small smile began to play on his lips. "I said I would," he spoke, just as softly.  
  
Sam dropped her head to his shoulder again. "I didn't give up."  
  
[end] 


End file.
